The Virgin Marie
by ladykind
Summary: Life just gets more and more complicated for Rogue, as it seems that the Gods are picking on her. I dont own anything of the Xmen just my demented manipulation of them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had only been a few weeks since Rogue had gotten control over her powers. It had been good while it lasted because not that long, just three weeks, latter Rouge's powers started evolving again. Beast had advised her to not touch anyone not because of her skin but because they didn't know exactly her powers would be. Well after a bunch more test Rogue's new powers came and surprisingly she kept her absorption powers as well. Not only did she have super strength, invincibility and a seventh sense she also had all the powers she had ever absorbed with out the personalities and voices that usually came with them. So, things had finally calm down and everyone, especially Rogue, breathed a sigh of relief. But of course, Fate and Destiny got together and decided to beat the crap out of Peace and Hope.

Beast sat in his office going over some recent test results, a frown on his fuzzy, blue (adorable) face. Two days ago Rogue had come to him saying that she had been feeling weird and nauseas, she was scared that her powers were fluxing again. However, this was not the case of her powers instead it was what had happen to her when her powers where in flux."This can't be correct." he mumbled he re-examined and re-examined her test and blood work over and over. 'But she's a virgin and...oh no...' he thought to himself his eyed going wide with realization. Beast ran out of his office and straight to Professor Xavier's office, this was important.

Rogue lounged in her room Jack Johnson 's Fake playing on the radio thanks to The Buzz radio station's Wuss hour. She was writing a few things down in her journal, her Junior year had ended a week ago and she was torn on what to do for her future (Fate laughs and continue to beat up hope and peace while Destiny has found the Future Rouge had planned and is currently using Chinese water torture on her.) She sighed to herself she kept getting this weird feeling that things where fixing to change again.

(Rogue...could you umm...come to my office please) came Xavier's hesitant request.

(Sure are you ok Professor?) she asked worried about his tone.

(oh, ummm...yes..I will see you as soon as your ready...take your time... to ummm...thank you Rogue)

(Sure) Rogue's eyebrows had reached her forehead in curiousness. For the first time since she had met the Professor he actually sounded scared. Shrugging she finished up hiding her journal under her bed and headed to the Professor's office.

Meanwhile Charles Xavier sat with Hank McCoy both where intelligent men both being Doctors though one of the mind one of the body. Both men had went over Rogues test results throughly at least forty times, then they went down to the labs and ran the test again. Unsurprisingly the test came out the same., which both made them think the same thing 'We are so fucked.' So now they were waiting for Rogue t come up to the office. There were two things certain about Rogue: One. Was that Rogue was an extremely powerful woman and Two. Was that Rogue had a very bad temper. They were terrified of the southern girl, and she was headed there way and the news she was about to get would not bode well for the messengers.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door making the two men jump in terror. "Come in" Xavier said loudly and then he winced noticing that his voice had cracked. Rogue entered and saw how nervous the two men looked and narrowed her eyes at them making them both swallow hard. Although she was clearly enjoying this it was also making her nervous as well. So preparing herself for the worse case scenario. She stared at the Professor he looked at her then at Beast who also looked at him then Beast looked at her then back to the Professor then back again. This went on for the next few minutes and with every second Rogue became less nervous and more livid, that is until...

"WELL YOU TWO NOCK IT OFF AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT!?!?" she screamed at them making them jump then cower in fear. Beast gulped and then started to talk faster the Pietro.

"Well its very simple. I went over your blood work a few times and the test came back the same every time it seems that while your powers where in flux something happened to your RNA and DNA making it where if you where to touch a member of the opposite sex that your skin would pick up his chromosomes and DNA and there for your body would take it and has over the last couple of weeks manipulated and turned it into larger cells that combined it with yours and thus when the two collided it created something knew. Professor Xavier will explain, have a nice day." Beast said this extremely fast and then ran out the door as if someone set his ass on fire.

"BEAST YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME!!" screamed Xavier in terror.

Meanwhile Rogue sat thinking through the apparent rushed explanation that Beast had just given her. He had gotten her test results back, while her powers where fluxing and changing her body picked up a males DNA and etc., her body then changed those into something new, those new cells collided with her cells and they morphed again, and ...they...created...a ...something...new? She looked up sharply at Xavier who looked liked he was trying his damnedest to get his legs to works so he too could make a run for it.

"Professor what exactly did Best mean?" she asked with a glare

"Well...you see Rogue...when all of that happened it...ummm... well you see 'sigh' I am both reluctant and thrilled to tell you that you are ...umm...with...with child." he finished and then promptly fainted. As his head hit the desk it went unnoticed by Rogue . Her eyes where wide her breathing heavy and she was confused as hell. 'I am a seventeen year old mutant, who is going to enter her senior year in four months, I just got control over my powers and I am finally able to touch, I am a virgin...and I am pregnant. I am a seventeen year old pregnant mutant virgin. I am a young pregnant virgin. Oh good lord I am Virgin Marie.' she thought then started to chuckle and then started to sob. Ten minutes latter she had gotten control over her emotions and was thinking everything through. 'There is already to much death in the world so I wont have an abortion, I don't want it to have the same child hood as me so I am not giving it up. Ok, so I am going to have a baby, first things first, I need to ask Beast how far along I am.' With a sigh she stood up and looked at the still unconscious Professor, 'I will have to talk with him latter.' she mused to herself as she left to find Beast.

She found Beast hiding in the back of his lab. 'Poor guys must think I am going to kill him' she thought to herself. "Beast." she said calmly, yet the poor man still jumped nearly breaking the test tube in his hand. "My word, R..Rogue you scared me." he said with a fake smile.

"Hank I was wondering how far along I am. I would also like to say I am not mad at you, its not yours or Xaviers fault that this has happened but I will cope and get through this just like I did when I first got mah powers and just when I started evolving again." she said with a small smile yet somehow she heard laughter, but she just shook her head and looked at Beast expectantly.

"Oh, umm... sure let me just put these things away and I will see ok." he said blushing a little he was embarrassed about just standing there.

Thirty minutes latter Rogue exited the lab with a small smile on her lips she was about three weeks pregnant so the baby was still just a tiny thing almost like a really complicated cell that was growing inside her. Then she frowned who's baby was she carrying and then realizing that she didn't know that much about what to expect she needed to get some books, supplies and other things. She also began to wonder if she should tell the others, but the first people that came to her mind that she wanted to tell didn't leave at the X Mansion. One still lived in Mississippi, and the rest lived at a place called the Brotherhood Boarding House.


	2. Here goes nothing

Chapter One

It was four days latter after being told she was pregnant that Rogue had finally decided on who she would tell first. While telling Mystique and the Brotherhood where the first on her list, telling some of the others at Xavier's would be more prudent, with all the things that went on they needed to know first. So there where three important people at the institute she felt that she had to tell first: Logan (who she thought of as a older brother), Storm (her mother figure), and lastly but not least her younger brother Kurt. So here she was pacing the Professors office waiting for said three people to show up.

Charles Xavier watched his young charge pace back and forth she was sending off vibes of nervousness and worry. He really did feel sorry for the girl she had been through so much and still things kept happening to her. 'Although, if anyone does hurt her I feel sorry for them. Getting on that young womans bad side is not a good idea.' he thought to himself almost chuckling evilly in his head.

Rogue side again checking herself over again she decided that she looked very good today. Dressed in khaki shorts and a emerald silk cami and tennis shoes she looked like any other normal woman her age 'For once in my life I am actually dressing like how** I** want.' she thought to herself. She was brought out of her thoughts when the door opened. Logan and Storm walked in together, after there usual greetings they settled in with storm sitting and Logan leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Rogue sighed and gazed back out the window she was standing at while the others chatted about some mundane things.

For the next five minuets Rogue would catch the three adults looking at her intently, which she ignored and waited patiently for her little brother to show up. 'Probably getting something to eat.' she thought while watching Bobby and Ray chase after Jamie. A minute latter an army of Jamie's where chasing them, making Rogue chuckle mentally. 'I will have to remember to buy Jamie something special for that.' After a few more seconds there was a familiar 'BAMF' and the smell of brimstone as Kurt had finally arrived with a sandwich and a coke in hand.

"Sorry, everyone for being late." Kurt said around his food. Without even looking Rogue rolled her eyes and with a sigh "Don't talk with your mouth full Kurt" it was the 167th time she had told him that in the past week. Kurt smiled sheepishly and mumbled an apology for his manners. Rogue looked at each of them for a moment, each one of them where special in there on way to her. The one thing they all had in common was that no matter how hard Rogue had pushed them away from her, they never gave up. Oh, they knew when to give her space and when to get away from her when she was in a bad mood, but they never stopped trying to get closer. Eventually she gave them her trust a little at a time, she didn't want to get hurt again and they knew and respected that.

"Ahem" Xavier cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his wheel chair. "Rogue, I think you should start now." he said rather diplomatically. Rogue glared at him and he shrunk a little in his chair and almost whimpered. She turned back and looked at the her 'family' and sighed. 'Well, here goes nothing.' she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Now, I don't want any interruptions or anything while I am talking this very serious and I will explain every thing first then you can ask your questions understood." once realizing how serious this was they nodded. However, right as she opened her mouth to start explaining Scott, Jean and Kitty fell through the door via Kitty's phasing them in apparently on accident since they all landed in a heap on the floor. Rogue sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes and trying hard not to kill them. Oh, she knew what was going to happen now.

"Professor, as the leader of the X-Men I think me and Jean should stay and listen if this is important ("Hey, like, what about me") and Kitty." Scott said looking warily at Rogue. Jean stood looking smug next to him. 'Why that little..' Rogue's eyes narrowed and she stared the three down making them take a collective step back. Rogue smiled an evil smile motioning for them to take a seat in sweeping hand motion.

"As I have told everyone else, keep your mouths shut until I am finished talking understood?" she asked acidly. The three new comers nodded in consent. "Good" she sneered "For a little while now I have been feeling very weird and ill." she started but both Kitty and Kurt interrupted at the same time. "Why didn't you tell us?" and "Are you like, ok?" They quickly shut up when Rogue growled and sent them such an evil glare that even Logan looked scared. "LET ME FINSIH" she shouted making them jump. With a sigh she began again "Like I said I have not been feeling well. I have been nauseas to the point of actually being sick, also mood swings and dizziness. So I went to Beast and had him check me out. Four days ago he told me the results of the test." Rogue took a deep breath and relaxed a little bit.

"Beast told me that during the time that my powers where in flux something happened. During that period of time I came into skin to skin contact with a male and my DNA picked up 'his' DNA and merged it with mine.(From the look on Storms face she had already figured it out) Although, I am a...Virgin (Realization dawned on Logan and Jeans faces) Beast has informed me that I am now pregnant. Officially one month and two days pregnant as of today." with that she simply left.

She had already discussed it with the Professor that after she told them she was leaving immediately to talk to Mystique and the others. The Professor looked over at the people Rogue had left him with. "I will answer any questions you all have. All of you should know that Rogue has decided to keep the child and raise it no matter who the father is or if they want to take responsibility over the child or not." Seconds latter Charles Xavier was swamped with a million questions and had to call Beast in order for him to help answer all of them. With a sigh he started explaining everything again.

Rogue had grabbed her purse, keys and a shopping list she had made over the last few days before leaving. Jumping into her black jeep she drove off to the Brotherhood's Boarding house. She had looked up some information on the Internet and found an amazing website that gave great detail about each month of pregnancy showing pictures of the baby's development. It had also recommended some great books to help prepare the mother-to-be for everything. As she drove she tried to wrack her brain thinking of who could possibly be the "father" of the child now growing inside of her. It had been such a depressing and drawn out time which only ended a month and two days ago. It had been so hectic that the days had blurred together and she couldn't recall who she had come in contact with.

She pulled into the driveway behind Lance's jeep and parked. Rogue stared at the house for a few moments collecting her thoughts and with a sight pulled her keys out of the ignition and stuffing them into her purse. Grabbing her purse she jumped out and headed to her 'doom'. Oh, telling Lance and the others will be easy it was squaring off with Mystique that she wasn't looking forward to. Squaring her shoulders she made her way to the door and knocked loudly. Mere seconds latter Pietro opened the door and greeted her in his usual manor.

"Roguey-we-weren't-expecting-you-today-so-wonderful-of-you-to grace-us-with-your beauty!" he said like he was speedy Gonzalez. Rogue gave him a tired smile "Hey,Speedy. Could you gather everyone up for me I need to talk to everyone, including Mystique." at the last part Pietro was surprised but nodded and led Rogue to the living room and sped off to gather everyone up. Moments latter booming could be heard as Fred made his way down the stairs. He smiled and greeted Rogue before taking a seat. He was followed by Todd and Lance who greeted Rogue in there usual manner. Lance with a smile and a nod of the head and Todd by hugging her and sitting right beside her on the couch. Moments latter there where shouts, explosions and cussing but eventually Wanda and Tabatha came down stairs as well followed by Mystique and lastly Pietro who sat on the other side of Rogue.

"Ok, I need to talk to you guys. This is serious and I want all of you to be patient and wait until I am done speaking then you can ask questions or whatever ok." at the seriousness of her voice they all nodded and stayed silent. Mystique looked at her daughter for a moment before she sat and nodded as well. Rogue sighed and began to relay the message she told the others earlier except she added more to it. "...so I have decided that I am keeping the baby no matter who the father is. I just wish I had some clue who it could be." she had finally finished with a sigh. She looked at the people in the room and realized that they where thinking about everything she had told them. Mystique was the first to react to the new...

TBC

Sorry its so short been kinda busy and have had writers block Stay tuned to find out Mystiques reaction to the Big news!!!!! Thanks for all of the reviews and adds!!! remember suggestions are welcomed I also know that my grammar and spelling may not be top notch but please be gentle with me!!!


	3. Revelations

Chapter Two

Raven Darkholme had been through a lot in her life from being abused by her own parents to joining Magneto. But the only the she had ever regretted was that she had never been a mother to her own children. Now her baby girl was going to have a baby. Rogue was pregnant, some MALE had touched her and gotten HER daughter pregnant, not even the good touching either! Well, Raven 'Mystique' Darkholme did the only thing she could think of when her daughter told her...

She through a FIT!!

"When I find out who touched you I will kill them...they KNEW BETTER...I will rip apart the male who dared to touch MY DAUGHTER" had started the rant by Mystique while Rogue and the others watched in shock surprise.

While Mystique was off in La La land, Rogue turned to Lance, Todd, Peitro, Fred, Tabitha and Wanda. The seventeen year old girl was surprised to find all of them smiling at her. Yet she could see the underline anger at whomever was the one resposible. Even though that person had no possible way of really knowing what they did when she felt sorry for whoever it was. There was a lot of protective people in her life. 'Oh my now there are few more things I need to do' she thought with a sigh.

It was two hours latter by the time she left the Brotherhood boarding house , having said goodbye, everyone immediately went into planning. Wanda and Tabitha talking about what help they could give Rogue and the boys and Mystique planning on making an honest man of who the 'Father to be' is. With a sigh Rogue drove to the mall in search of books and other things.

**Meanwhile at the Institute**

Everyone in the Professors study was silent eerily so. With Beast's help, Charles was able to explain everything except who the donor of the male DNA was. Now they all sat in deep thought trying to figure out what to do or say. Kitty was disappointed that Rogue hadn't come and told her right away they where friends after all and Kitty shared everything with her why couldn't Rogue share to. She was basically pouting over not being told first. Jean on the other hand was appalled to think that Rogue had been letting men touch her at all 'Really the nerve' she had thought.(I hate Jean alright) Storm felt two things first sad that Rogue was again experiencing something that she didn't have a choice in and thrilled that a new life was going to be born. Wolverine, well he was pale and in shock, absolute shock really. He hadn't said a word since Rogue left earlier, his fingernails digging into his chair arms. Kurt, poor hapless Kurt, well he was currently on the floor sobbing. At first he was in denial then he fainted when he woke up he was sobbing (no one knew why).

The Professors and Beast sat silently watching them and they were most curious about Scott's reaction. He was confused and yet worried at the same time. After Charles sifted through some memories he figured out why he was worried. Apparently he had touched Rogue skin to skin during the time. But he knew that a few others had done the same as well, then there was a few boys at school who had brushed up against Rogue skin to skin during the last months of school. 'Oh no' Charles thought. 'Thats right, when everyone found out that Rogue could touch they all gave her hugs and handshakes. Crap!' then he mentally chuckled at his choice of wording. Suddenly Kurt jumped up from the floor and proclaimed "I WILL BEAT UP EVERY MALE UNTIL THEY CONFESS!" then bamphed out of the room. Beast chased after to sedate the now enraged boy until he calmed down.

"What are we going to do about this, incident, Professors?" asked Jean

"Well I am sure Beast will catch Kurt.." Charles started but was interrupted by Jean again

"No, I mean Rogue. Surley she can't keep the ba-child." said Jean almost slipping

Charles narrowed his eyes at her "Rogue has already decided that she is indeed keeping the child I already told you that Jean" Jean scoffed at the idea apparently missing the glares of everyone else in the room. "But Professor surley you will make her abort the thing I mean not only will it bring damage to the school but everyone else will think Rogue is nothing but a common whore. Its not like they would believe what she or Beast said." she finished smugly. Before Xavier could say anything someone unexpected spoke up. For the first time ever Scott 'Stick up his ass' Summers talked back to his girlfriend.

"Enough Jean! It is not your choice whether Rogue keeps her child or not. Its hers. I really don't think anyone at that damn school's opinion really matters to the Professor or Rogue! So be quite and you will not harm, touch, talk to, gossip or piss off Rogue in any way! Is that understood." By the end of his little rant all Jean could do is nod. Hell even Logan was speechless yet extremely proud of the boy.

"Thank you,Scott. Now if you all will excuse us teachers I need to tell them a few other things." The three students nodded and left. Once Charles checked he looked at Logan and Storm and the now entering yet heavy breathing Beast with a serious expression.

"It seems that narrowing down who the father is will be harder then I thought." he said

"What do you mean, Charles?" asked Storm

"Apparently it could be anyone from all the boys here or at the boarding house to boys at school. Rogue had come into contact with a lot of gentlemen during that time. We wont be able to tell until Beast can do a DNA test on the baby." he said as they all turned to Hank to see when it would be possible.

"Well...it will have to be in the second trimester, anywhere from the 14th-20th weeks of pregnancy During this procedure, I will use a ultrasound to guide a thin needle into her uterus, through her abdomen. The needle draws out a small amount of amniotic fluid, which is tested. Risks include a small chance of harming the baby and miscarriage. Other side effects may include cramping, leaking of amniotic fluid, and vaginal bleeding. Thats why it will be a while before I test I don't want any harm coming to her or her child" he said in one breath. The others looked frustrated by they would just have to be patient.

Rogue returned latter that evening with a bunch of books to help her along the way along with a few website recommendations from the woman at the bookstore. That evening after dinner Rogue gathered everyone into the common room and with the help of Hank and the Professor they explained about her new condition. It made them all chuckle when little Jamie asked "So I am going to have a brother?" but Rogue loving the boy to pieces simply nodded her head and was engulfed into a hug by the 6 year old (my story my rules lol.) It had brought tears to everyones eyes.

The next morning the birds where chirping a warm summer breeze was blowing, the smell of breakfast being made was smelt through the mansion and Rogue was throwing up her stomach in her bathroom. Kurt was holding her hair, having finally becoming rational, and rubbed her back.

"Thanks, could you get me some ginger ale and crackers, Kurt. Momma said that it would help." Her being sick was part morning sickness and part nerves. She was calling Irene latter today to tell her the news. Rogue loved Irene like she was her mother, yet ever since she moved to Bayville she hadn't had the heart to call the woman or the time to call her, really. Yes, the phone call would be interesting.

As Rogue laid on her bed rubbing her stomach she couldn't help smile at the thought of her having a child. Sure it was going to be difficult but with her family and friends support she could over come anything Kurt bamphed back outside of her door to stop her from smelling the sulfer with a nauseous stomach. He brought her the soda and crackers then went back downstairs to inform the others that Rogue would not be joining them for breakfast.

OK I am back and I need some answers people!!

Relationship...I have gotten several suggestions on whom Rogues Daddy should be so YES OR NO?? Should the Daddy also be her boyfriend/husband latter?

Also I want votes on who yall want my Rogue to be with in the end!!

Five choices only one vote! Please pick and give a reason why Please!!

1.Angel

2.Gambit

Pyro

4.Colossus

5.Cyclops


	4. Confrontations and Family

First off thanks to all of the voters and reviews that I received so far..Ok…well I just got Microsoft word 2007 and it's new and I am not used to it yet and with the new update deal..I sort of lost the chapter three that I had been working on. Lol….so IM SOOOO SORRY!! Well here I got Chapter three of Virgin Marie! Just to get things out of the way as of right now, Gambit has quit being one of Magneto's Henchmen(what the hell is there group name again?) and had started living at the Boarding house until some business came up over a month and two weeks ago(for which the others were grateful for)….he went to Louisiana to help take care of some family business….doesn't know anything going on yet and will join the institute upon his return… until voting is complete all he is to Rogue is a friend that flirts…a lot!(Jamie aka Multiple will be 7 years old….awww) Read the bottom of the screen to learn some important news. **Thanks to :****LatyfeSurLeSora****,****SkyRogue****, ****ILUVB-52'S****, ****lily1121****, ****knoxvilleloversc****, ****Aisyy****, ****Cerdwyn3****, ****Wanda W****, ****Christinamarie712****, ****allyg1990****, ****milly125****, ****Kogome01****, ****Willow95****, ****Solunita****, ****Nathalia Potter**** and to all of the rest of you!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

**Chapter Three**

It was around ten am when Rogue finally picked up the phone that sat on her bed side table. She was nervous, not really knowing why she never called or contacted Irene even after learning the truth. For fifteen years she had depended solely on Irene and had loved her like a mother. She sighed, she only hoped that they could patch up there relationship. She dialed the number she hadn't used in a long time. Hopefully, Irene knew and would understand. After all Irene was a Precog.

The phone rang and rang for what felt, to Rogue, like an eternity when finally …."Hello, Child."

"Oh, Irene .I…We need to talk." Rogue said her eyes watering slightly

"Yes, Rogue, we do." Irene's voice, which was calm and sounded amused.

**Meanwhile Downstairs** (lol…I'm to lazy to write that touching scene)

It could be said that Jean Grey had the need to have as much attention on her as humanly possible. Over the years the red head had become accustomed to being the center of the universe when it came to everyone in the mansion, and if there was one thing she would not stand for it was being ignored.

'How dare them! How dare that little slut, getting away with whatever she wants! She is going to make this whole school a laughing stock.' Jean fumed sitting in the corner of the rec-room pouting.

Scott was talking animatedly with Kurt on the love seat about the bundle of joy that there Rogue would be having. Sitting near the TV were most of the girls who where looking at baby books that Storm had given them. The adults where talking in the kitchen, although she thought it was over the whole ordeal, she didn't really know having been exiled from there earlier for complaining. She huffed again. 'What the hell is wrong with these people!' she thought exasperated.

"…So she's trying to call Irene to let her know vhats been going on." Kurt ended, telling Scott why Rogue wasn't there with the others, since she hadn't been down for breakfast either.

"Well, after everything Rogue has been through, she deserves some happiness. We will just have to wait and see, but don't worry Kurt your sister is one tough woman." Scott said with a chuckle. He didn't notice his girlfriend in the corner glaring at him nor did he care if she did. After the display that she had done in the Professors office he realized that she was acting like so many of the other people that where prosecuting mutants, judging and be so harsh on someone who had no choice over what had happened to them.

In the kitchen Logan was, well, smiling. And to put it frankly it was beginning to scare the other teachers. If Wolverine wasn't afraid of ruining his, all together, reputation of being a gruff and violent person he would indeed be dancing. After the full force of Rogue's situation had settled in he realized something very important…HE WAS GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!! Well that's what he thought and was keeping to himself at any rate. There in the office sitting with the Professor after Rogue had left, he had started thinking about the ramifications of what was going to happen. Rogue, over the time she had been at the institute, had become like a daughter to him. Although they neither said anything about the idea of the father/daughter relationship that they had developed it was there. There favorite pass time being the Danger rooms upper levels, where some of the best times together or when they worked on there bikes together…ahhh the memories.

While Logan might have brought out Rogue's more…vicious and masculine side, Storm brought out the peaceful and more feminine side of her. Storm sat talking with Beast while inwardly silently reflecting about the girl upstairs. Her life had been nothing except a long complicated road of heartache and pain for so long and it had seemed that when one good thing happened in her life a hundred bad things would happen to tear what fleeting happiness she did have away. Silently, while listening to Beast ramble on and on about the scientific bases in Twinkies, she determinedly decided that no matter what she would do whatever she could in her power to make Rogue's life a happier one and May god have mercy on the idiot that tried to interfere.

Beast on the other hand was really thinking about what he was trying to talk to storm about. He however, did trail off once he realized that Storm was thinking about something else. He stared at his Twinkie in contemplation thinking about what Rogue would expect over the remaining 7 months. 'Hmmm….I should probably due some parenting classes, Lamaze Classes, the whole nine yards. There are going to be some curious teenagers wanting to know what Rogue will be going through….but just in case we will make them mandatory. ' Beast nodded to himself and picked up his coffee and sweet snack to go talk to the Professor.

The girls that sat squealing over the books now sat talking about the things and the changes that would have to take place at the institute. How they couldn't wait to start spoiling the new mother to be and even more excited to spoil her baby. While all of these conversation were going on no one noticed a little boy sneaking out of the room, or going up the stairs, his destination set firmly in his young mind, his eyes where sad and he had so many questions he needed answer and he was going to the source.

**Upstairs with Rogue**

The phone call had gone very well and Irene understood about the whole ordeal, as always. They had a long conversation with Irene informing her that she already had known a great deal of the things that she was going to call her about. They made amends managing to talk about several hundred of subjects in just one hour. So now here she sat on her window seal with a small smile on her face. Everyone knew now, well, everyone she loved knew. Younger then what she had planned to be when she started a family but she didn't mind that much. She was startled when there was a light knock and Jamie entered. From the look in his eyes he was very upset. Moving from her spot on the window quickly Rogue was by his side in a mere second.

"Jamie what's wrong sugar?" she asked worriedly

"Rogue…I heard about…and now that you're going to have your own….your going to forget…" Jamie had started to cry and was only able to talk in disjointed sentences. Rogue closed her eyes realizing what exactly the little boy meant. Now that she was going to have her own child to worry about, he thought she wouldn't love or be there for him anymore.

"Oh, honey," she said with a sigh pulling him into a hug "Just because I will be having a baby doesn't mean that I am going to stop loving you or that you wont be important to be anymore. I love you very much, your going to be a big brother now." She finished softly. Jamie's tears had stopped his eyes going wide as he realized what she meant.

"You mean…you love me like a son." At Rogues nod Jamie smiled a large blinding smile. "IM GOING TO BE A BROTHER!" he shouted. So loud that Rogue wouldn't be surprised if Magneto had heard it. Rogue chuckled and engulfed him into a tight hug.

"How could I not love someone as wonderful as you Jamie." She said pulling away some. 'I really do love him like a son, I just wish he really was my son' she thought wistfully. Shaking her thoughts away she went downstairs with Jamie, hand in hand, to spend some quality time together. Rogue and Jamie made there way to the rec-room with the great intent to play Mario Smash Brothers. Jamie was talking about how great of a big brother he was going to be when suddenly there path was blocked. Jean stood in front of them her arms crossed staring intently at Rogue. Well glaring was more like it. Rogue simply stared back unimpressed, and Jamie gulped nervously. He slipped his hand from Rogues and went to find someone before Rogue killed Jean.(oh how I wish….)

"Hello, Rogue." Jean said snidely "Finally done throwing up I see."

"Hello, Red" Rogue said smirking "Still alive I see." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Rogue, Rogue, Rogue…I am so very disappointed in you. I mean getting pregnant so early. Not knowing who the little bastard's father is. No boyfriend to support you. It really is a shame the Professor didn't kick you out." She said mockingly

Rogue clenched her fist but kept her face neutral. That had actually stung her a little.

"Why Jean I didn't know you cared so much about my reputation. Or is it the fact that for once in your life not everyone is bowing down and kissing your ass?" Rogue inwardly laughed as Jean growled and stood straighter glaring.

"Listen to me you little bitch. You are nothing compared to me! I am and always will be better then you. I am prettier, smarter, and I have Scott and you don't! You're Pregnant and alone, you will get fat and no one will want you after that spawn is born. Once everyone realizes that I was right they will kick you out and you WILL go back crying to those losers at the brotherhood!" she snarled

Now Rogue was pissed, neither of them had noticed the gathering crowed or that Scott who stood behind Jean mouth agape staring at her as if she was a alien.

"You listen to me you stuck up bitch and you better listen well!! You are not as smart as you think you are.Your not as pretty as you think you are. You are selfish, snobby, ignorant fuzzbag that thinks she should have her ass kissed every ten seconds. I will be giving birth, but my child will not be a bastard because I never had sex, I will never be alone because I have my friends and family beside me. Scott is with you because he loved you, you stupid twit it wasn't a damn contest! You will leave me alone you will never come near me or my children and if you ever, and I mean ever, even say what you said again I will break your jaw permanently!" and with her rant over she turned and went outside where she knew Logan had sent Jamie.

Jean suddenly realized that there little conversation had a very large audience one of them being her boyfriend and the other the Wolverine who's arms where crossed. He was growling and had a glare that made her feel as if he was trying to set her on fire. From the look Amara was sending her it was very well likely that it was going to happen anyways. Then there was Kurt, and well with the way he looked she decided to make no sudden movements. She suddenly realized that she had literally destroyed herself. 'Oh shit..' she thought as she turned and found Beast and Xavier staring at her as well.

Rogue had calmed down a little when she found Jamie together they jumped into her jeep and made there way to the Boarding house. It was the best place in the world to vent, relax and come up with new pranks to pull. She just wished that there was one more person there at this moment. Unfortunately he was still on family business and she didn't know when he would be back. With a sigh they pulled into the Brotherhood Boarding house. They entered and found Lance sitting on the couch watching….Barney? Shaking the horrible image away she grabbed the remote as she and Jamie sat down beside him and turned the channel. Lance turned to yell but stopped once he realized that it was Rogue and the little kid she treated like family.

"Rogue?" he asked surprised

"Hey Lance." She said flipping the channel

"Why are you here, are you ok?" he asked before she could answer Jamie jumped in telling the whole story. Rogue however was watching some news story and didn't realize that Lance had made a phone call after the retelling or that he had jumped into his jeep and went to meet with the rest of the Brotherhood at Xavier's while Mystique was on her way to Rogue to talk with her.

They never saw it coming. The Brotherhood stormed into the mansion paying little attention to everyone except the one that had said those things to Rogue. Pietro used his speed to check every room until he discovered that she was in Xavier's office being reamed. Not one person stopped them which surprised them to no end. Even Scott had passed them as they pulled no stops on Jeans room. He simply said "Her diary is under the bed side table taped to the underside." then walked away. Oh this wasn't all that they were going to do this was war! Nobody messed with there family and just got away with a slap on the wrist. So pranks set, Diary stolen, and plan started they were off. (Oh Jean torture how I love it!)

After Mystique got off the phone with Lance she left in the middle of Magneto's sentence and was zooming home as fast as she could. She made it back in ten minutes and ran into the house bursting through the door.

"Rogue I heard what happened are you alright what did that little bitch say?" she asked franticly. So Rogue told Mystique again and then had to calm her down to keep from killing Jean. Jamie was now sleeping his head on Rogue's lap as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Her mother watched her at the other end of the couch with a sad smile. 'She really will be, no already is, a great mother.' She thought. So far her day had been a very tiresome day with a sigh she let her head fall back onto the couch. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

The others came home twenty minutes latter, they smiled seeing sleeping mother and son on the couch. Mystique came out of the kitchen and looked at them expectantly.

"Well?" she drawled

"Faze one complete! Jean will never no what hit her and if she thinks that was all that was going to happen then we will enter Faze two. It seems we have allies at the X-Geeks place. Even her Boyfriend Summer's was more then happy to tip us off about the diary." Lance said as they sat around the table.

"Oh-man-most-of-the-people-there-saw-there-fight-first-hand! By-the-time-Jean-was-pulled-into-the-office-everyone-knew-and-now-everyone-is-giving-Mss.Perfect-the-cold-shoulder!" Pietro cackled.

"Yo! You should read what that Bitch wrote about Roguey!" Todd said angrily tossing the Diary to Mystique. Over the next few moments all of them realized that Rogue and her unborn child could be in danger. Rogue could take care of herself for sure but Jean was apparently more devious then they thought. From what they read Jean was going to do whatever she could to get rid of either Rogue and/or her baby.

**Highway**

Red on black eyes held determination as a young man drove to fast down the long stretch of road. He felt as though he had been gone for years instead of the months that it really had been. His family business completed he headed back 'home' to Bayville, to weird mutants, to torturing Jocks and to Rogue….the only thing that mattered really was Rogue though. She had become his friend, he had shared things with her that he hadn't with even his family and she with him.

He was still a few days away. He hoped…no….he knew nothing had changed. Everyone would still be the same still fighting the good fight. He chuckled at his own weird thoughts; he had spent so much time at the Brotherhood's house with Rogue that he felt like he knew everyone. With a large sigh Remy LeBeau aka Gambit continued his journey.

**GREAT NEWS MOVIE LOVERS!!:** For those that have seen X-Men Movies one through three!! GAMBITS GOING TO BE IN THE NEW ONE!! Being played By:** Taylor Kitsch, **who plays in Friday Night Lights…ALSO….Playing **Deadpool** is Ryan Reynolds (with another rumor that Deadpool might get his own spinoff flick) Now its not going to be A NEW X-Men movie instead its going to be a Origins movie Called: X-Men Origins: Wolverine…..Danny Huston Will be playing the younger version **William Stryker** …the person playing the **Silver Fox** has yet to be set but they have narrowed down the three choices…Lynn Collins, Maggie Q, or Michelle Monaghan. Now I am so excited and cannot wait until the movie is released but unfortunately it wont be until sigh May 1st 2009…assholes….ah well anyways…I am still excited and can't wait to see how Gambit is portrayed!! PS….**Wolverine** will be played by the one the only HUGH JACKMAN…who the hell else would fit the role! To top it all off ALSO COMING OUT IN 09 is GI JOE!! They have already picked a large group of actors to play some on the characters…not much is know as of now so keep your eyes and ears opened!!

**Ok so here are some of the votes So Far!**

In the lead to be the baby's father is…..Gambit…Voting is still open so keep it coming!

In the Lead to be the love interest of Rogue is …..Gambit with Cyclops coming in very close in second place (almost tied!)…..once again voting is still open.

However due to voting I will now narrow down the voting to just Gambit OR Cyclops due to very descriptive reviews telling me that either of these two would be perfect. Write in's will be alright as long as you can tell me why you feel that character would fit!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It would have been easy if all of the events that had happened had been nothing but a dream. It would have made her life easier and sure she would have had an easier life. But the thing was, as she woke up on the Brotherhoods couch, that it wasn't a dream. She was still pregnant, she was still pissed at Jean and her selfish ways, she still didn't know whom the father of her child was and yet she realized that she knew some things she hadn't known before. For starters she realized that her family was more than just Mystique, Irene, Kurt and Jamie. She realized that almost every X-men cared about her as well. The Brotherhood was a given, excluding the times Wanda tried to kill her, they where all her family. Rogue realized that though things where going to be harder, she had been through a lot worse in her life and had a large and crazy family to help her.

She stretched slightly and looked down to see that Jamie was still a sleep on her lap curled in a ball. She smiled softly. Someone had covered them up last night. She hadn't realized how tired she was until she had relaxed onto the couch. She sighed and looked around the room, the lights where out but the sun was rising and drifting through the curtains. She heard a thump and knew that Mystique was getting up. She closed her eyes for a moment, a small smile gracing her face as she realized that she couldn't let Jean or anything else bother her anymore.

The patter of feet down the stairs proved that someone was indeed up. What surprised Rogue was that it was Lance and not Mystique that was already awake.

"Why are you up already Lance?" She whispered. Lance looked startled for a moment before smiling softly.

"I wanted to make you and Jamie some breakfast before the rest of the Insane Asylum woke up." He said grinning. Rogue chuckled and nodded her head.

"Well get busy then." As Lance left snickering she realized that this was the first morning she had woken up and not been sick in weeks. She sighed in relief. Maybe being a mutant would have a change on how her pregnancy went. Though that thought made her start for a moment, with hundreds of questions about how her DNA would effect how long she would be pregnant, the symptoms and et cetera. 'Good grief!' she thought to herself 'It looks like I will have to chat with Beast as soon as I get home.' It didn't take long before the smell of breakfast woke Jamie and the rest of the house hold. Stomach rumbling Rogue eagerly made her own way to the table grabbing a plate. Jokes where told, stories where shared and ideas floated around the table making it seem like she was living there again, not being left out and included into even the silliest of things.

**Meanwhile at Xavier's Institute**

A lot of things had been going on at the Institute lately. Rogues unexpected pregnancy, Jeans obvious insanity, Scott's and her break up, Kitty didn't say like for a whole conversation, Kurt smiling non-stop, so when Charles Xavier woke that morning he had hope that today was going to be a slow day. So when he finally got behind his desk to go over some insurance bills he realized something with a start and groaned. Those things that had happened where fairly small compared to what him and his team usually went through. So when he felt Logan rushing towards his office he knew he was right. What he did not expect was what happened next.

Logan aka Wolverine busted through his door, holding a….tiny leather jacket? Well if that wasn't strange enough Wolverine was also smiling, with tears in his eyes.

"Logan are you alright?" Charles asked worried His eyebrows high on his forehead he swallowed nervously. 'Dear Lord, don't tell me he has finally cracked?' Charles thought to himself.

"I'm perfect! Look what I found for my grandchild! Isn't it amazing. I found a whole store dedicated to baby clothes and they had this amazing section where they had tiny leather boots, leather jackets, oh and this really adorable pair of tiny sunglasses." Wolverine said all in one go. Now normally this would make some people laugh, chuckle or even snicker at someone who did that, maybe smile indulgently and nod. Then say something like old age or hormones was getting to the person. However, Wolverine was not the kind of person you did that too. SO like any normal sane man would Charles Xavier simply stared at Logan for a moment wondering what on earth he was going to say.

"Logan I think it's wonderful. What else did you find?" Wolverine smile again largely and told him where the store was and that him and Storm where going there again today. Charles declined and said maybe at a latter date and as Wolverine practically skipped out of his office he wondered if he had any scotch left. Sighing loudly Charles read over the papers in front of him, signing checks, filing papers, wondering why Storm was staring at him so hard. He had just looked up to put a lawsuit into a growing stack when he noticed that Storm was staring at him like he was under a microscope.

"S-Storm, I must have been really preoccupied to not even notice you there. How may I help you?" Charles was slightly unnerved by the glint in her eye.

"We need a playground." She said in a demanding way.

"But we already…'' She cut him off.

"Noooo…What we have is a playground for teens to play baseball and other sports, we even have basketball courts and stables but we don't have a place for Jamie or other young children like my future Grandchild to play! Now I want a playground." Storm demanded. Her eyebrows where furrowed, her eyes narrowed and her eyes where churning, suddenly lightning clashed and thunder rumbled with a loud CRACK a tree outside his office spit in half. Charles swallowed hard, 'Oh, yea. They have all snapped!' he thought smiling tightly at Storm. Quickly he handed her a Gold credit card.

"You take care of that Storm, I know you will make sure that it has everything for everyone." He said shaking he handed her the card. Suddenly the clouds where gone and Storm was smiling like nothing had happened as she grabbed the card and left his office.

He straightened his spine, squared his shoulders and did what any man in his position would do. Locked the door and grabbed the biggest bottle of hard liquor and cowered so no more of his insane team could find him.

**With Gambit**

Now Remy had always been the ladies man. He was the kind of guy that liked to go from one girl to the next and never worried about breaking any hearts. Now though, now he didn't want to date anyone, no one could compare to Rogue, his best friend. Remy was a smart guy but even he could be blind sometimes. So that was why he was currently parked on the side of the road shocked out of his mind. Why? What a silly question. It started with one thought:

'I wonder what Rogue is doing right now?' Not that bad or random but it did cross his mind and you know how it is one thought or question always leads to another. Going around a sharp curve sun shining brightly bright green trees passing him by he suddenly had another though.

'Remy wonders how she has been?' again another innocent thought, Then another and another innocent thought.

'Remy wonders if his chere is dating anyone.' For a moment the thought was simply bypassed before he realized what he had thought.

"Bon seigneur ce qui est ce Cajun pensant?!?!" (Good Lord, what is this Cajun thinking?!?)He muttered in French.

'But she is a beautiful woman, single. She always looks so bella with her hair long, her lips shining. Her hair smells like strawberries. The way her hips sway. The look on her faced when she is angry. The way she hums softly when she thinks no one is listening.' He thought this with a dreamy sigh. With a start he realized where his thought where heading which is why he was parked on the side of the road. Thinking over and over again the same thing:

'She is just a friend! She is just a friend…but merde I wish she was more, NON she is just a FRIEND' calling himself a fool he started his bike and drove off again.

**With Rogue**

Rogue rubbed her ears slightly they seemed to be burning for a moment. Shrugging her shoulders she waved good bye to the Brotherhood as she drove away.

"I really enjoyed my time there Momma" Jamie said excitedly not realizing what he said.

"I did too honey." Rogue said her eyes tearing some. "Lets go home I am sure they are a worried about us not being home by now." She said smiling at Jamie.

"Ok!" he said cheerfully. Smiling at how hyper he was after chocolate chip pancakes smothered in syrup she made their way back to Xavier's. She still needed to talk with Beast about her pregnancy.

Sighing for a moment her thoughts went to Remy. 'I hope he's ok." She thought as she pulled into the Institutes Garage. They were soon out of the car and skipping up the porch. She smiled as she opened the door telling Jamie to go play as she made her way down to Beast's Lab for answers.

################################################################################

Ok so I know its been a while but between working and College I have also had writers block but I am BACK!!!! So the POLLS ARE CLOSED! I know whom is going to be the daddy and whom is going to be the love interest bwhahahahahahaha…..I figured out a way around my writers block so expect more updates soon….I LOVE REVIEWS…..OH! I OWN NOTHING! Bwhahahahaha


	6. Deep thoughts and Scary images!

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews for it was truly thanks to those people that have given me the inspiration to keep my little fingers typing away lol…I loved all the reviews! I don't own anything at all except my twisted fascination and any OC's I might be throwing in here! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA IM SOOOOO EVIL!! I have also realized that I have indeed may a few errors in my other chapters such as spelling and grammar issues….spelling I will fix but since I suck at Grammar you will just have to get over it lol…..So I may be revising some chapters soon! Along with adding more new ones! YOSH! Special thanks for the inspiring review from Brittanie!

Chapter Five!

The hotel room was dark now, with only the light from the bathroom creeping into the room. It was a semi-nice hotel room with a large bed, desk and chair, dressers, a large TV sitting innocently on top of the dressers, a large bathroom with a whirlpool tub and waterfall shower. Lying on the middle of the bed in only a pair of boxers laid Remy aka Gambit. He had drove as far as he could the past couple of days and needed to rest, he wasn't immortal after all. The good new was that he was now officially not even 80 miles away from Rogue and his extended family. The last time he had been home Rogue had been having trouble with her mutation again, he had wanted to stay for her but she knew about his family having trouble with some new gangs that had moved in to his New Orleans. From the moment he drove away from Rogue he was missing her. He just didn't realize why yet.

At first Remy just thought that he was missing his best friend Rogue the girl that had managed to make him stop having so many one night stands. Rogue was the one that had helped pull him out of his loneliness. The girl who was always struggling with something, because heaven knows nothing could ever go her way. He rolled his eyes and huffed. He had spent the past forty minuets trying to sleep and only managed to constantly think of Rogue. He couldn't wait to see if she had finally gotten her control back and if she got any new powers to. He felt a flutter in his chest at the thought of her being in pain. The thought of her being so lonely and depressed without him there to help her made him want to jump on his bike and drive until he reached her arms.

"Since when is Remy this crazy?" he mumbled to himself. He had to be crazy to be constantly thinking about a friend. He remembered this one conversation that he had with Rogue before he left.

_Flashback_

"_Remy?" Rogue asked with a sigh. He had noticed that she had been more tired lately, constantly struggling for peace in her own body would do that he supposed. They where lying down together in her room just relaxing together. He gently stroked her hair. "Hmmm." He responded. He had taken off his trench coat, boots and gloves and was gently holding her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and dark green short sleeved shirt enjoying there time alone._

"_What if I never get control? What if I am always struggling with my powers, with my own body protesting and fighting everything that I do? Will I ever get the chance to be happy?" she whispered. In private settings Rogue let out more of her emotions. She could never hide them from Remy anyways; with him having empathy no one could really hide their emotions. He sighed and rolled Rogue over to face him._

"_Rogue, Remy thinks that you are strong enough and powerful enough to control your powers. Remy thinks that his Rogue can be happy if she lets herself be happy. You will get control because you are Rogue!" He finished with a charming smirk. Rogue sighed and rolled her eyes at him before smiling as well. She smirked back and flipped him off the mattress before her laughter filled the room._

End Flashback

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the incident. Logan had came in a few moments latter saw that he was on the floor and that Rogue was laughing, smirked, nodded and the left. Happy to see nothing was going on except Remy getting tossed around. There were times when Rogue turned on her southern charm that had the Cajun all hot and bothered. Innocent times when she would eat an apple or eating ice cream that made his insides flutter. He had started the habit of actually growling when any of the other males, either in the mansion, boarding house or when they where spending time out, would start staring at Rogue in certain ways or when their lust spiked.

He had started turning down more and more dates and chances of one night stands now days. While he was with his family he had only thought about Rogue and dating some woman or spending the night with anyone seemed the farthest thing from his mind. The only thing he could think of was finishing up his family business and getting back to Rogue as soon as possible. But the number of gang members that they had been fighting was almost staggering. It was soon done and there were fewer casualties on their side compared to the annihilation of the other.

For years he had been a hard core player, ever since he could talk he had been charming women left and right. Why did he not want that now, to not want to just charm another woman into his bed? Oh, he could still do it, it would only take a few comments and a wink and he would have any woman he wanted into his bed. 'But not the bella I want.' He thought to himself so many different questions. What did it mean? Did he really desire Rogue more then any woman that he could have? Why did he want her? Was it because they had gotten so close to each other? Was it because she was his best friend? What did it all mean to her? For the first time in his life Remy didn't know what to do about a woman.

**Xavier's Institute **

Rogue glided into Beast's lab again for what seemed to be the millionth time in just a few weeks. She smothered a laugh as she spotted the big teddy bear. He was fast asleep in his chair, his glasses parched at the end of his nose and a book lying on his chest. 'Awwww' she thought as she gently cleared her throat. Beast reaction was instant jumping straight up. The book hit the floor the chair skidded back and his glasses fell into his open mouth. Rogue couldn't stand it she started laughing.

"Ha hahahaha… That had (gasp) to be the funniest.." Rogue couldn't finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. Beast straightened up and got himself in order while blushing under his fur. Noticing his embarrassment Rogue calmed down and sighed with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Beast. I didn't mean to startle you but I do have a few more questions that I was wondering if you could answer for me. Then you can finish your nap or I could just come back later?" She said still smiling.

"Ah, that is all right Rogue I don't mind answering any questions you have." Beast smiled though still embarrassed about being caught sleeping. He supposed that he had a good reason to be so tired what with his experiments, taking care of all the faculty and students, and now preparing for a baby.

Rogue sat in front of the lovable teddy bear and with a sigh explained how she had not been sick that morning when she woke up. How she was curious about how being a different "Species" aka a mutant would change the pattern or length of her pregnancy.

"Goodness, I am not sure but we will keep you monitored. Though, if my calculations that I have been working on are right, your pregnancy may actually last longer due to your powers. But your symptoms like nausea will disappear early into your pregnancy due to your healing powers. We will due test every month to see how you and the tiny one are doing alright?" Beast said smiling showing his fanged teeth.

Rogue seemed deep in thought for a moment before grinning back at Beast and nodding. She felt much better now but was still worried about how her powers and body will react to the baby has the months pass. 'God I wish Remy was here.' She thought to herself. Saying goodbye to Beast she made her way out of the lab and went to find Jamie. As she was walking past the rec-room she stopped. She walked backwards and looked into the room just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

She wished she was seeing things. For there in the room surrounded by dozens of boxes filled with toys, clothes and other things were Storm and Logan. They where chuckling and smiling like school girls and going through the things. For some strange reason this made her shudder and she backed away slowly and crept away. As she walked down the hall she was mumbling to herself. "I have seen a lot of things in my life so far, but that had to have been the scariest thing ever. They where acting like teenage girls or something. With one last shudder she hurried her steps hoping to find Jamie quickly.


	7. Important AN

IM BACK!!! That's right baby after waiting so long I am back to my account! So here is the deal, my computer crashed and I lost all of my freaking chapters! BOOOO! Now that's the bad news…The Good news is that I am retyping the whole thing and will be updating sometimes between Wed. or Friday this week!! I have indeed been busy  For you see I had also lost some of my homework for my College Classes…I am talking major…MAJOR…papers that were due…and thus I had to actually repeat a class and almost lost my financial aid SOOOO that's why fan fiction had to be moved to the back burner temporarily. So sorry! But I am back…I passed my classes…yay! And I will, as I have already said…will post on my stories soon! I love you guys and thanks for your patience… Working on the lemons right now lol….I know you guys love Lemons…mmmm…zesty! ….Be back by Wed. or Friday with the updates so bare with me! TTYL!


End file.
